Hawkeye's pain, Margaret's comfort
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: Hawkeye's sick of the war and he's worried about his sanity after the war. Margaret is there to listen to his troubles. HM friendship, but maybe more if the story is continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawkeye's pain, Margaret's comfort**

Hawkeye looked around The Swamp. His head felt heavy and the room kept spinning. He had a hangover. The biggest and most painful one he had ever had. He didn't remember the night before. He wanted to remember, but then he also liked not knowing. For once during the war, he could forget a day of it. At least it was one day less of fighting and hell.

"Hawkeye. You have to do your rounds now." Margaret was the one telling him this, surprisingly.

"How come it's you here and not Klinger?" Hawkeye managed to say, even though the light of day was giving him a very bad headache.

"He was helping in Supply and I told him that I would get you since I have duty with you too." Margaret was telling partly the truth, but she 'forgot' to add that she volunteered to get him because she simply wanted his company.

"Oh, ok… I guess I gotta go to Post-Op now. I really hate this, you know." Hawkeye said quietly.

Margaret already knew what the 'this' meant – It meant the war, the destruction, the death – "I know Hawk, I know… I hate it too." Then she quietly said to herself, 'more than you'll ever know…'

In Post-Op Hawkeye visited all the patients and made notes on their charts. He, as usual, was wearing that darn robe and the cowboy hat. The patients smiled at his attire. He had a way with patients, with nurses, with people. Inside, however, Hawkeye Pierce was a different person. He was not happy and he did not feel like joking. Joking simply kept him in the borderline of sanity and insanity. Because of humour he didn't cross into insanity. "Will this always work? Will I be able to keep my sanity till this stupid war ends?" Hawkeye was incredibly worried and Margaret saw this everytime she looked into his tired eyes.

After Post-Op, Margaret decided to talk to Hawkeye. Maybe he would tell her his worries. She had certainly told him all her problems… "Hawkeye, wait up!" Margaret called when Hawkeye walked out of Post-Op. "What is it Margaret? I'd like to get some sleep before we receive more wounded." Margaret was now VERY concerned. She expected him to smile and maybe make a pass at her since SHE called HIM. But she did not get this response. "What's up with you Hawk? You seem lost and you seem to hurt so much. Can I do anything to help? Like you once said to me 'Two ears, no waiting'. Please talk to me." Margaret was practically pleading.

Hawkeye knew that he had to talk, unless he wanted to see Sidney in a doctor-patient capacity. "Margaret, I don't know what to do. I'm sick of the death and I'm sick of this place! Only you could possibly understand because we've both been here for the same amount of time. The lice, the rats, the dysentery, the snakes. I hate them all. Then there's Henry's death. Why did he have to die? He was a good man. One of the best. My friend Tommy. He was a correspondent. He didn't even have to fight! He died here too. All the boys we couldn't save… The arms, the legs, they never leave me. I remember every kid's face that I could not save. I'm scared that I'll never be able to move on from this. Never be able to live a 'normal' life. How about Radar? Because of the war he couldn't be with his Uncle Ed before he died. I HATE THIS LIFE!" With that, Hawkeye burst into tears. Margaret didn't know what to say, so she simply hugged him. She whispered to him that everything was going to be alright and she sang to him like a five year old boy scared of the dark. He, however, was scared of something much more serious. He was scared that he would never be able to be wide-eyed again.

After more than 30 minutes of cries and whispers, Hawkeye looked down at Margaret and said one word. "Thanks". Margaret could only smile. "Hawkeye, it's ok. If you ever need to talk, my tent is always open." Margaret realised what he would construe this as. "ONLY to talk Pierce." She couldn't help but smile. "Margaret, one day you are going to make some man very happy." With that, she walked into her tent. Hawkeye then thought to himself, 'if only that man was me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here's chapter 2! I have been asked to continue this one, so here goes :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have no idea where this story is headed yet.

Hawkeye was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered when he had fallen for Margaret. He had no idea of the exact moment, but all he knew was that he had fallen hard for her. She had changed so much. She was the perfect woman for him. He would have never thought this over a year earlier. What was it that Clete Roberts had said in the documentary, "War makes strange bedfellows"? Yeah, that was it. At the time Hawkeye had no idea how true those words had been. Even though he hated the war, he loved the people. BJ, Colonel Potter, Radar, Klinger, even Charles. He, however, was in love with Margaret Houlihan. As his thoughts continued, a voice brought him back…

"Hawkeye, what are you doing standing in the rain!" BJ was standing with him, looking rather concerned at his friend's 'strange' behaviour. This is despite the fact that he had seen more unusual behaviour than this from him.

"Hey Beej, is it raining?" Hawkeye asked, even though he still seemed rather dazed.

"Hawk, would you go inside before you get pneumonia!" BJ was in a panic because Hawkeye had turned a light shade of blue. BJ had to drag Hawkeye into Post-Op. Hawkeye didn't seem to care about what was happening around him. He was fully emersed in his thoughts. BJ took his temperature and realised that a fever had set in. He was at almost 40ºC! Hawkeye was sick. This explained why he would not leave his mindset. Whatever he was thinking kept him happy and oblivious to the world. BJ had to do something and fast.

"Kellye, can you go and get Margaret? I need her to help me get Hawk better. I don't know, but I think that he'd want her to help." Kellye simply gave a weak smile and left.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN MARGARET'S TENT

"What do you mean he has a fever? How?" Margaret had no idea how Hawkeye could get sick so quickly. She had seen him in perfect physical health four hours before.

"He stayed in the rain for hours ma'am. He didn't want to go inside. He's in his own thoughts completely." Kellye helped the Major put her jacket on.

"Let's get outta here Kellye. We've got to get his temperature down or at least make him comfortable while this temperature fights whatever he has." Both ran toward Post-Op.

IN POST-OP

"BJ, I know what happened. You know that we have to let the fever do its thing for awhile. It has to fight the infection. Let's make him comfortable." Margaret took Hawkeye's wet clothes off and put him into pyjamas issued by the Army. As if by magic, Hawkeye snapped out of this trance. "Hey Margaret, thanks for the talk today." Margaret smiled at him while she put him in a cot and covered him. "I told you that it was ok." Suddenly, Hawkeye began trembling. He was feeling very cold now. The fever had begun to do its job and now what they had to do was bring it down. Margaret knew just what to do.

"Kellye, can you get some ice packs? I know its cold, but the Captain needs his temperature put down."

Kellye grabbed her jacket. "Yes Major, I'll get the ice."

Margaret could do nothing but look helplessly at Hawkeye. He was shivering, but his body temperature was soaring. She had to get the fever down now.

Suddenly, Hawkeye looked up at Margaret. "Major, doesn't this remind you of the flu epidemic we had?" Margaret smiled remembering the 'tushie' incident and Radar's reaction. "Yes Captain, I remember very well. You worked brilliantly despite having a fever, even though poor Radar nearly fainted after seeing your behind!" Hawkeye smiled weakly. "Poor kid, I've scarred him for life, you know. I corrupted him!" Margaret liked the fact that Hawkeye was distracted from his fever and his sickness. "Captain, you've done more than that. The poor child can't look at a female without thinking of something you've told him… He's a good kid and good at his job." Even though Hawkeye was sick, he still noticed this rare show of caring toward Radar. Even though Margaret was opening up, she never mentioned the enlisted men in this way. At this moment, Hawkeye realised that Margaret was the complete and perfect woman. She was his 'custom fit' after all. He only wished that he could tell her.

- o -

What's going to happen now? Will Hawkeye recover from this fever in order to tell Margaret his feelings? Is Margaret going to reciprocate Hawkeye's feelings? You'll find out soon. Please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people, I have made chapter 3. Please enjoy because I'm still curious at how this will turn out.

Hawkeye tossed and turned in the cot in Post-Op. His fever was slightly less, but he was still very sick. Margaret unofficially became his private nurse. She sat with him when she had no duty and when she had Post-Op duty she paid particular attention to him. She never neglected the other patients though. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried. What had possessed him to stand in the rain for all that time? She wanted answers, but as long as he had a fever, anything he said could not be construed as a sound thought. Everyone noticed Margaret's change, even Colonel Potter. He knew in his heart that Hawkeye and Margaret were meant to be a couple. However, he knew that if someone didn't do something to help them, they would never make the move themselves. This called for the help of BJ, Klinger and the rest of the gang. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

"Attention people, this is your lovable CO. Captain Hunnicutt, Major Winchester, Father Mulcahy and Corporal Klinger please report to my office NOW!" Potter hoped that the PA announcement would bring the gang there. It did within minutes. When everyone was assembled in the office, the Colonel began discussing business.

"People, as you know Captain Pierce is still living in the tropical zone with Major Houlihan acting as his personal nurse. We need to do something here." Everyone looked very confused. The Colonel saw this and continued. "I know that we were not assigned to Korea to play matchmaker, but that is what we are going to do. Hawkeye and Margaret are head over heels for each other, but they're so stubborn that they will never admit it to each other unless they have help. From what I can see, they both are scared of rejection. As soon as we assure them that they won't be rejected, they'll talk. I need your help everyone."

Klinger and BJ looked very excited while the Father was rather overwhelmed. He had never been asked to help others find love. He knew that the Colonel was right, so he decided to help them in any way he could.

Charles was disgusted and clearly showed this to the rest of the group. "Why do I have to help that cretin find happiness? He is old enough to do it himself. I am not about to involve myself in this predicament if I can avoid it."

"Major, you cannot avoid it. You are going to help us. I know you care about Margaret at least. Don't you want to see her happy?" The Colonel knew that this would twist his arm.

"Colonel, I am only going to help because I have no choice in the matter." Even though Charles tried to look disgruntled, he was actually going to enjoy this new assignment.

"Ok everyone, here's the plan. BJ, you are going to tell Margaret that she has to get some sleep and you will force her to go to her quarters. When she leaves, you are going to sit with Hawkeye and talk to him. I know this doesn't sound like much, but there's more. I want you to turn the conversation to Margaret and note everything he says about her. He'll admit this to you if you promise to keep quiet. You won't keep quiet of course." The Colonel looked at BJ. He knew that BJ didn't like betraying his friend. "I know that you don't want to lie, but this is for his and Margaret's happiness." BJ smiled.

"Now the Father will go and speak to Margaret. I know she might be difficult to break, but with your experience Father, you should be able to get through to the lady. I want you to discuss with her Hawkeye's health. That might help her open up. If we cannot get enough from her this way, BJ you're going to have to talk to her after the Father. Note anything she says about Hawkeye. Then Charles, you're going to talk to BJ and the Father and write down everything that they tell you was said by Hawkeye and Margaret. Then you will write notes from one to the other. Hawkeye should receive a note 'from' Margaret and vice versa. Klinger, you will order flowers that Hawkeye 'sends' to Margaret. Hopefully, once they receive these, they will talk and admit their feelings… So, what do you think?"

It seemed like a simple plan and everyone thought that. They all agreed to do what they had been assigned. Everyone knew that the Father had the toughest job of all. Margaret's feelings were a secret even from herself, so everyone suspected that BJ would also be involved in this part of the plan.

- o -

Will the plan take effect? Will it help Margaret and Hawkeye open up? Stay tuned :-)


	4. Chapter 4

I have just written chapter 4 of this story. I hope that you enjoy it and please review :-)

No one had any idea when the plan would actually take place, especially Colonel Potter. They needed to find the perfect moment to begin and that was a difficult task in itself. Since no one made a move, BJ decided to begin when he and Margaret did not have Post-Op duty. That way he could get her to leave and he could stay with Hawkeye without the interruption of checking patients. The day was a Thursday night.

Margaret, as usual, was sitting next to Hawkeye while he slept. BJ couldn't hear at first, but she was singing him an Irish lullaby, probably sung to her by her mother. As soon as BJ realised this, he had no doubt that Margaret was in love with Hawkeye.

"Margaret, what are you still doing here? You have to get some sleep sometime. You might as well sleep while Hawkeye is sleeping."

"BJ, I'm not going to leave him. What if he wakes up? He's delirious. He might not know where he is." Margaret was desperate. She did not want Hawkeye to be alone – without her.

"Margaret, go to sleep. I promise that if Hawkeye even moves I'll call you. You need to have energy if you are going to take care of him all day tomorrow. I know it's your day off, but you'll be here. So, go."

Margaret knew that BJ was right, so she budged. She wouldn't admit it, but she was also very tired. "Ok BJ, I'll go. You have to promise to come and get me if he even looks like he's about to wake up."

BJ smiled. "I promise Margaret. Now, go and get some much needed sleep."

Margaret looked at Hawkeye once again before leaving Post-Op. Now, all BJ had to do was wake Hawkeye up to talk. This was going to be difficult because everyone knew that Hawkeye hated being woken up, especially BJ. How was BJ going to wake him? He hated being mean, but putting ice down his top would wake him – and quickly. Hawkeye was a heavy sleeper and shaking him would never wake him up.

"Able, can you get me some ice please?" She nodded and headed to get the ice.

"Hawkeye," BJ whispered, "I know you're going to hate me for this, but it's the only way I know you'll wake up. We don't have much time. Margaret will be back at dawn." Able arrived with the ice and BJ carefully put it on Hawkeye's skin. That woke him. At least BJ didn't have to cover him in ice before he woke up.

"Beej, what the hell are you doing? Didn't you know I was sound asleep? I was dreaming of a very nicely constructed nurse before you woke me." Hawkeye looked upset.

"I'm sorry Hawk, but we need to talk. Was the very nicely constructed nurse of your dreams by any chance Margaret?" BJ thought that the direct approach would be best at this stage.

"You have to be kidding! Me dream about Margaret! Are you nuts?" After a few moments, however, Hawkeye looked down and said, "Ok Beej, I'm guilty." BJ could only grin.

"Why are you grinning like that? It's the middle of the night IN a WAR! How can you be happy?"

"Sorry Hawk. Please tell me what you think of Margaret. It might be good to get it off your chest. I promise not to tell." Hawkeye trusted BJ, so he began to talk.

"Beej, you have no idea what it's like to have Margaret here with me all day. It's like a dream come true. When my eyes are closed she talks to me. I keep them closed because I like hearing her voice. She's so interesting, funny and smart. She also has a beautiful voice when she sings. I love it when she sings to me. All I want to do is get up and tell her how I feel… How much I love her. I can't though. She's not interested and I don't want to lose our friendship." BJ was tempted to tell Hawkeye to talk to Margaret and he also wanted to tell him that Margaret felt the same. However, if he did say this, Hawkeye would want proof before talking and BJ didn't have that yet, so he kept the thought to himself.

"Do you feel better now? I knew that you cared about her, but I didn't know that you loved her. Your secret is safe with me Hawkeye. Get some sleep now. I just wanted to make sure that you had a peaceful sleep. Maybe you will now that someone else knows how you feel." Hawkeye smiled and before long was sound asleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

BJ left and went into Klinger's office. In there he found paper and wrote down the words Hawkeye had used to describe Margaret. If the notes were going to sound truthful, they had to be written in the correct way, the Hawkeye and Margaret way.

THE NEXT MORNING

Margaret got up at dawn and walked to Post-Op. She was at Hawkeye's bedside when Father Mulcahy approached (BJ had told him that Hawkeye had talked the night before). He went over the Major so the plan could continue.

"Good morning Margaret? How did you sleep?

"Morning Father. I slept ok, but sometimes I really wish we had softer and bigger beds to sleep in. One day I'll wake up with a twisted back." The Father smiled.

"How's he doing?" The Father said looking down at the sleeping Hawkeye.

"He's doing well. His temperature is almost back to normal and the infection he had seems to have been killed off, so to speak."

The Father had to be very careful to bring up the next topic. "Margaret, why don't we go to the Mess Tent to have some breakfast? You might as well eat while he's sleeping."

"Father, thank you, but I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Margaret, if you don't eat now you won't eat all day. You need your energy." Margaret looked up and nodded. They both walked out of Post-Op.

IN THE MESS TENT

A few people were there eating what the army called 'food'. It was horrible stuff, but it had to do. Margaret grabbed a tray along with the Father. After their 'food' was served, they sat down at a table. The Father knew that this would be difficult. He had to be tactful enough to make Margaret answer and he had to be careful not to scare her away. He was given the most difficult job.

"Margaret, can I ask you something. Please don't get angry. How do you feel toward Hawkeye? You're always with him." The Father could see Margaret's eyes change expression. It wasn't anger, but something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Father, he's my friend. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him. I want him to have the best nursing and that's why I stay with him. There's nothing more to it than that." At that moment Margaret realised that she had begun to dig her own grave.

"What else could there be Margaret?" The Father tried to look as innocent as possible, but lying didn't come easily to him. It wasn't part of the job description.

"There's nothing else Father." On the verge of tears, Margaret left the Mess Tent. The Father knew now that there was more there, but he needed BJ to talk to her now. As a priest, that was all people would tell him. He was never told much about relationships because people thought he wouldn't understand. In a way they were right.

THE SWAMP A FEW MINUTES LATER

"BJ, I need to talk to you." Margaret had willingly gone to see BJ; the Father didn't have to do more.

"In a minute Margaret. Let me get decent… Ok, come in."

Margaret walked in with puffy eyes and a very flushed face. She couldn't keep her feelings in any longer. Father Mulcahy had brought those feelings she had been trying to suppress to the surface. The only person she could trust was BJ.

"BJ, please let me talk. All I need you to do is listen. I've had some feelings for awhile and I haven't told anyone about them… not even myself. Over the past week I have begun to realise that I have feelings for someone, strong feelings and I don't know how to cope. He's a friend and I don't want to lose our friendship." Margaret was crying throughout this.

"Margaret, it's Hawk, isn't it?" Margaret looked toward the floor.

"Is it that obvious?" BJ didn't want Margaret to feel that everyone knew, so he lied.

"No, it's not obvious to everyone. Only those who are in love can see it. Margaret, why do you love Hawkeye?"

"He's funny, he can always make me smile, he's sincere when he wants to be and he's so caring, especially with children. I don't think there is a sweeter man on earth. Most importantly BJ is that he has opened my eyes. He has changed me for the better. How can I not love the man that did that to me?" She was smiling, she was glowing.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Margaret looked shocked. "Of course not. He cares about me as a friend, nothing more. I'm not going to lose him for the off-chance that he might love me. It's a slim chance and the friendship means more to me than anything."

Margaret quickly smiled and kissed BJ on the cheek. "Thanks for listening." She walked off.

The plan was in motion.

- o -

Now that BJ has the information he needs, will the notes work? Will Hawkeye and Margaret's feeling be known? We'll soon see :-)


	5. Chapter 5

I've been busy today writing updates for this story. I'll be starting uni soon, so I won't be able to do much then. I hope you like chapter 5 of this story.

BJ had everything he needed. He was grateful to Father Mulcahy for causing Margaret to open up. At least he wasn't the one to break Margaret's shell. He was lucky enough to have received the open Margaret. Now, all he had to do was find Charles so the notes could be written. Walking around the compound BJ found Charles nursing a cognac in the Officer's Club.

"Charles, may I join you?"

"Only if you must Hunnicutt."

"Charles, the plan has gone well. I have talked to both Margaret and Hawkeye and we were right. They really are in love. It's your turn to come into the plan. You need to write the notes."

"Alright. Do you have what they have said written down?" At this, BJ passed Charles the notes he had written after talking to Hawkeye and Margaret.

"Remember Charles, it's not meant to be Shakespeare. They're meant to sound truthful and caring. Each note must sound like something they would say. Now that you have their thoughts, all you have to do is make them into something the other should read."

"I might as well get started on these. The sooner I'm finished, the sooner I can have more cognac." Charles got up and went to the Swamp.

AT THE SWAMP

Charles sat at his desk. He had read the notes on the way over and was very perplexed at how he was going to make notes that would sound caring and loving – without upchucking, that is.

"Ok, Margaret and Hawkeye, I am doing this simply to keep you out of my conscience. Oh, what the hell, I want you to be happy. I'm just glad no one else was here to hear that. I have an image to protect." Charles smiled and began writing.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Attention. Would Major Winchester, Captain Hunnicutt, Father Mulcahy and Corporal Klinger report to your CO's office. That is all." The Colonel turned off the PA and waited for the crew to arrive. He wanted to see the progress made in the little matchmaking plan. As soon as everyone was assembled, the Colonel stated, "I hope the plan is going well."

Charles spoke up and addressed his colleagues. "After much pondering, I have reluctantly come up with these notes. I do not know if they are appropriate, but I do hope that they convey their feelings well." Charles gave the notes to the Colonel. He read them out loud. The first was Hawkeye's note to Margaret. It read:

Dear Margaret,

For some time now I have really begun to know you. Throughout my fever, you have been there for me. You have taken care of me and you have talked to me. I have come realise that you are an incredibly smart and loving woman. I don't know how to tell you this, but I will try. I have loved you for some time and I hope with all my heart that you feel the same way. I hope these flowers show you that my words are real. I will not hurt you. All I will do is love you and care for you.

Love,

Hawkeye

The Colonel looked at Charles in shock. He could not believe that the man had written a very heartfelt sounding note. "Major, you have done well… Now, let's look at Margaret's one to Hawkeye."

Dear Hawkeye,

I have been trying to hide something from myself and from you for some time now. I now have the courage to admit it. I'm in love with you. You are smart, funny and you can always make me smile. It doesn't matter I we're in OR covered in blood or in the Officer's Club having a drink. Because of you I have changed. I have become a better person. I'll always love you for that. I hope that you feel the same.

Love,

Margaret

After the notes were read, everyone in the room was silent. Charles had done a wonderful job capturing their feelings. Everyone was sure now that soon the Captain and the Major would be together.

"Klinger, can you go and order roses for Margaret now? That's the final part of the plan."

"I'm already on the phone sir. And don't worry, I know, we can trade anything extra we have for these flowers."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Colonel, the roses have been ordered. They will be here tomorrow morning. I'll go and get them at the chopper so Major Houlihan doesn't see them before she should." Klinger was glad that everything was taking shape.

"Klinger, thank you for the horse trading you have done. I always knew you had the larceny in you." The Colonel and Klinger smiled.

THE NEXT MORNING

Klinger had some trouble hiding the roses from everyone, but he managed to hide them under his mink.

"Colonel, I have the roses. Now, which note do I deliver first?"

"Well, I think you should deliver Margaret's note to Hawkeye first. He's laid up so he won't be getting up to run to the Major's tent. Also, we don't want Margaret thanking Hawkeye for the roses before he has a chance to know Margaret's feelings."

"Ok sir… Here we go." With that Klinger left to do the final job.

POST-OP A FEW MINUTES LATER

As usual Margaret was there with Hawkeye, but Klinger knew how to get her to leave.

"Major, you're needed in Supply. It's something about a requisition fowl-up." Margaret looked annoyed, but she went.

"Hawkeye, I have to talk to you."

"What is it Klinger?"

"Well, the Major didn't want me to mention this, but she has a note for you. Just read it, but don't mention it to her anytime soon, ok?"

Hawkeye looked confused, but he went along with it. "Ok Klinger, just give me the note."

Klinger gave him the note and told him not to read it until he had left. As soon as he left, Hawkeye opened the note. He could not believe what he was reading…

MARGARET'S TENT

Klinger walked into Margaret's tent and dropped off the flowers with the note. He put them on her bed.

A few minutes later, after the Supply incident, Margaret went back to her tent to get a book to read to Hawkeye. As soon as she walked in she saw the roses.

"Who are these from?" She found the note in between the roses and read it. She could not believe it...

- o -

What are they going to do now? Please review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know why, but I like torturing with cliffhangers. It was too much fun! I, however, am not completely mean, so here's chapter 6 :-)

POST-OP

Hawkeye sat in his cot feeling absolutely numb. BJ and the Colonel were watching discreetly. They were both satisfied that their plan was working.

"BJ, I don't know about you, but I feel really good about this. He looks like he can't move. I don't think he ever expected Margaret to feel the same way as he does." The Colonel smiled widely.

"Colonel, I'm just glad they know now. It was killing me to watch them and know that they were too stubborn and scared to admit their feelings. You only live once and they shouldn't be wasting valuable time like this. Now, I guess it's up to them to talk."

"Son, it sure is… You know, they will eventually realise that they didn't write those notes. Do you think they will care?"

"As soon as they realise that we did it for their own good, they won't mind a bit… Margaret may be angry though, but that's expected." BJ couldn't help but grin with that cheesy moustache.

"She'll be furious, but she's in love so we better pray that that softens her up." The Colonel smiled.

MARGARET'S TENT

Margaret just sat on her cot thinking things through. Could he possibly love her? He says that he does. Margaret didn't know how to react. She just sat there feeling fantastic, but scared at the same time. She was still too scared to do anything or to tell him anything.

A FEW DAYS LATER IN COLONEL POTTER'S OFFICE

"Colonel, this is ridiculous! Those two still have not admitted their feelings to each other in person! They act like nothing ever happened. Do you think they're scared?" BJ was infuriated at his friends' reactions. Everyone was expecting them to jump into each other's arms and walk hand in hand into the sunset. They didn't expect this.

"BJ, don't get all rifled up. We'll think of something. They are scared. Now that Hawkeye's back to normal and in the Swamp, we can do something more practical." The Colonel began to smile.

"Colonel, what is it? You have an idea… Tell us!" This time it was Klinger who was getting edgy. He was now scared to walk by Major Houlihan because her temper and mood were something fierce. Hawkeye was not much better. They needed to talk and NOW. If not for their own good, it was for the good of the 4077th.

"Calm down people. Here's a thought. We write each a note telling them to meet at Rosie's tonight at 1900. We bribe Rosie so she sets up the back room in a romantic fashion. They will both show up and then they'll HAVE to talk."

BJ, Charles, Father Mulcahy and Klinger were satisfied at the suggestion. It was their last hope.

After careful thought, the notes were delivered to Margaret's tent and the Swamp. Now they had to see Rosie.

AT ROSIE'S

"Rosie, we need your help." BJ was ready to beg at this stage. Hawkeye had become almost impossible to live with and he wanted to see his friend happy.

"Captain, anything for a friend… Five bucks." BJ gave her the money and told her the plan. She agreed to set up the room for 20 dollars. It was a lot of money, but both Charles and BJ were desperate to get Hawkeye in a good mood again.

IN THE SWAMP

Hawkeye walked in after having a shower, a cold shower at that. As soon as he was inside he saw a piece of paper on the bed. He knew that it had to be from Margaret. It read:

"Meet me at Rosie's tonight at 1900. We have to talk.

Margaret."

Hawkeye was going to be there. He knew that they had to talk and she gave him the perfect opportunity. He began to shave…

MARGARET'S TENT

Margaret had just had Post-Op duty and all she wanted to do was collapse on her cot. However, a piece of paper on her bed caught her eye. It had to be Hawkeye. It said:

"Margaret,

Please meet me at Rosie's at 7 pm. I want to talk to you.

Hawkeye."

Margaret had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Hawkeye alone. It was hard to make any plans if everyone was around. She sat down at her make-up table and began brushing her hair…


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, here's the meeting. I hope you like it :-)

ROSIE'S

At around 5 minutes to 7 Hawkeye showed up. He wanted to be there first. He was happy that he was. While he waited, he ordered a drink. A few minutes later, Margaret showed up. She got wolf whistles all round. Hawkeye turned around and saw why. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a low cut at the back. 'She looks beautiful.' Hawkeye thought to himself.

"Do you want to buy a girl a drink?" Margaret asked smiling.

"Sure, what do you want? A scotch neat right?" Margaret nodded and smiled.

As soon as they got their drinks, Rosie called them. "Would you like a table?"

They both nodded and were led to a candlelit table at the back. Both Hawkeye and Margaret were shocked. As soon as Hawkeye's shock wore off, he pulled back Margaret's chair so she could sit down. They both began to talk at the same time.

"Margaret, you can talk first if you want." Hawkeye couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"Ok Hawk, I came tonight because you wanted to talk. I feel the same way you do. I love you so much." She was beaming.

"Margaret, I love you too. I knew you wanted to talk and that's why I came. Your note was beautiful."

Margaret looked confused. "I didn't write you a note. You wrote me one."

Now Hawkeye was incredibly confused. "Margaret, I didn't write you a note. I only got one from you." He looked a bit hurt and so did Margaret.

"You mean, you didn't send me those roses that were on my bed the other day?" She was about to cry, she was ashamed.

"No, I didn't. If I had known how you felt before I would've sent you dozens of roses." Margaret smiled weakly.

"Who set this up Hawk? Was it a joke to get me vulnerable?" Margaret was about to cry and Hawkeye didn't want to see her so sad.

"I'd never pull something like this to hurt you…" Just then Rosie arrived with a bottle of 20-year-old French wine. On it was a note. Hawkeye took it off and read it out loud:

"Margaret and Hawkeye,

We're all very sorry for setting this up. We figure that by now Margaret is blaming you Hawk for setting this up as a joke. We know her too well. Margaret, he had no idea. The gang decided that it was about time you two admitted your feelings, so we sent the notes and the roses. We're sorry in a way, but then we know that it was for the best. We want you to be happy, so please talk and don't be afraid to love each other.

The gang,

Colonel Potter, Charles, BJ, Father Mulcahy and Klinger."

Both Hawkeye and Margaret smiled. They already knew that they loved each other and they were grateful that their friends had worked so hard to get them together.

"Margaret, may I propose a toast," she nodded, "I want to propose a toast to our friends who have worked so hard to get us together… and I want to propose a toast to us. I hope that we can make each other happy." At this they clinked their glasses and drank.

After the drink, Hawkeye leaned over and kissed Margaret tenderly on the lips. "I will never hurt you." She nodded. "I know Hawk, I know."

THE END

- o -

I hope you liked it. Please review :-)


End file.
